Smokey/Gallery
Images and videos of the evil mobster-like alley cat Smokey from Stuart Little. Gallery Images stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-3560.jpg|Smokey's first appearance. stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-3572.jpg|"Snowbell? Heh. Now there's a manly name." stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-3582.jpg|(Snowbell: I got this mouse at home I can't eat.) "Sensitive stomach?" Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-3597.jpg|(Snowbell: No, I can't eat him 'cause he's a member of the family.) "A mouse with a pet cat?" (Monty: Isn't that funny?) Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-3609.jpg|"That's not funny! That's sick!" Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-3617.jpg|"A cat can't have a rodent for a master. I mean, what's this world coming to? It's against the laws of nature!" Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-3626.jpg|"Word of this gets out, it'll be bad for cats all over." Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-3632.jpg|(Snowbell: So you think you can help me?) "Consider it done." Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-3649.jpg|"Don't worry, Tinker Bell. I'm all over it." Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-3661.jpg|"Yeah, right. Whatever." Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-3666.jpg|"Jeez, housecats." Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6213.jpg|"We do what we shoulda done in the first place." Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6216.jpg|"We scratch him out." Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6229.jpg Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6252.jpg|"It's settled. Stuart Little gets scratched tonight." Smokey's evil grin. stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6919.jpg|(Lucky: I just heard from the Brooklyn cats. Bad news: the Stouts squealed!) "I knew those mice were rats!" stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6924.jpg|(Lucky: The kid's on his way home. What do we do?) "No problem. He's gotta go though the park, right?" stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6932.jpg|"Let's meet him there and have ourselves a little picnic." stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6938.jpg|(Lucky: Great! I'll bring herring!) "Hey, hey, moron! THE MOUSE IS THE PICNIC!" Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-7127.jpg|"How ya doin? You must be Stuart." (Stuart: Actually, I must be going.) Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-7157.jpg|"Come back here, ya rat!" Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-7221.jpg|Smokey in pursuit. Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-7304.jpg|Smokey and his gang follow Stuart through the tunnels. Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-7326.jpg|Smokey and his gang watch Stuart escape through the sewers. Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8068.jpg|"Come on! We're getting closer! I can smell him!" (Red: Sorry, Smokey, that was me.) Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8077.jpg|(Snowbell: Didn't your mothers warn ya not to go into Central Park at night?) "My mother was the reason you didn't go to Central Park at night!" Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8088.jpg Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8121.jpg|"We'll split up and go in different directions!" Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8247.jpg|"Nice going, house cat! When we carve up the mouse, you'll get the big half!" Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8275.jpg|"What's the matter? What're you waiting for?" Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8282.jpg Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8299.jpg|Smokey and his gang watch as Snowbell leaves with Stuart. Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8323.jpg|"GET HIM!" Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8441.jpg|Smokey and his minions see Stuart hugging Snowbell's leg. Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8459.jpg|(Snowbell: Call me fickle, but I wanna call this whole thing off.) "Too late!" Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8474.jpg|Snowbell pleads with Smokey to cancel the mouse hunt. Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8481.jpg|"Careful, house cat. You're askin' for it." Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8513.jpg|(Snowbell: He's not just a mouse. He's...family.) "Oh, yeah! Hahah! I can see the resemblance!" Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8526.jpg Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8555.jpg Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8583.jpg|"Scratch 'em both!" Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8598.jpg|Smokey sends his mob after Stuart and Snowbell. Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8602.jpg|Smokey watches as Stuart zip-lines via Snow's collar. Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8607.jpg|"GET HIM!" Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8613.jpg Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8616.jpg Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8691.jpg|"Here you go, boys. Dinner's served." Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8713.jpg|Smokey presses the branch Stuart is on to the other cats. Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8883.jpg|Smokey sneaks up behind Snowbell. Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8896.jpg|Smokey gets closer. Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8905.jpg|"Not bad for a dead house cat!" Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8920.jpg|"Say goodnight, Tinker Bell!" Smokey's evil glare. Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg|(Stuart: Hey, Smokey!) Smokey confronted by Stuart. Smokey whacked in the face with a branch.jpg|Smokey getting whacked in the face by a branch launched by Stuart. Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8944.jpg|Smokey plummeting into the pond below. Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg|"Oh, this water's damn cold!" Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8969.jpg|"Can't believe this!" Stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8973.jpg|"Beaten by a mouse and his pet cat! What could be worse?! (dogs barking) Nice doggies! No! NOOOO!" Smokey's defeat and possible death. Videos Stuart Little (1999) - Roadster Chase Scene (7 10) Movieclips Stuart Little (1999) - You Saved Me? Scene (9 10) Movieclips Stuart Little (1999) - Not Bad for a House Cat (10 10) Movieclips Category:Galleries